


WAP

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Overuse of the words slut and whore, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, TikTok, Top Gerard Way, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank hops on the trend and dances to WAP. He tries to, at least.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

> So this is no longer a thing (I don’t think, I haven’t used tiktok in months), but I can totally see Frank dancing to WAP just because he’s a little shit

Frank was a bit slutty. This he knew. 

His boyfriend wasn’t always approving of him. He was possessive, and sometimes Frank acted up just for the attention. But he did like to show himself off, always wearing tight jeans and cropped shirts to show off his tattoos. He posted a lot of videos online too. He was a little bit of an influencer. 

There was a trend going around TikTok right now. It was to dance to the song WAP. Frank didn’t like the song, but he did like the dance. 

Gerard wasn’t home at the moment, so Frank took this opportunity to record it. He knew Gerard wouldn’t like it, but he wanted to do it, and feel sexy. Gerard wouldn’t  _ stop  _ him, but he’d give Frank the cold shoulder until they went to bed and he got fucked through the mattress. 

Frank propped his phone up on the couch and started recording. He stood up and kicked, then crouched, spreading his knees, and turned over, sticking his ass out, twerking until he dropped to the floor. 

That’s when he realized he was being watched. But he didn’t stop, moving his hips and humping the ground, banging his fist, until he went to get up and felt Gerard on the ground beside him. He  _ couldn’t  _ get up, because Gerard was suddenly lying on top of him. 

“Slut,” Gerard growled. He grabbed Frank’s hips and pulled him up against him.

Frank whimpered and reached for his phone to stop the recording, but Gerard slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t want all your followers to see you showing off your slutty little body, hm? You don’t want them to see this? Don’t want them to see me using your little whore ass?”

“Ah- G-Gerard-” Frank whined. 

“You don’t want them to see you get fucked like the little bitch you are?” Gerard grabbed Frank’s phone and shut down TikTok, trading it for the camera app. He switched it to the video function and clicked record. “What’s going on, Frankie? Tell all your followers.”

“I-I’m-” Frank whimpered. “I’m being punished.”

“That’s right, and why is that?”

“Cause I’m a slut,” Frank said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m a fucking whore, and I-I deserve it.”

“That’s right,” Gerard growled. He put Frank’s phone down again, this time in front of Frank, so the camera was pointing right at them. “You think everyone wants to see you get fucked? Such a little bitch, baby, a little bottom bitch.”

“Yes,” Frank whimpered. He pressed his face against the rug. “Gerard-”

“You want me to fuck you?” Gerard sucked and bit at Frank’s neck, grinding against his ass. He reached around and unbuttoned Frank’s skin-tight denim shorts. He pushed them down around his thighs, then hooked his fingers under his cotton underwear and pushed them down. 

“Gerard,” Frank whined. 

Gerard reached into the drawer of their coffee table, where they kept lube, for when they wanted to fuck in the living room. “Does a whore like you even need prep?”

“No, just fuck me,” Frank begged, pushing his ass back on Gerard. 

“Fuck,” Gerard groaned. He unbuttoned his jeans and ground against Frank’s ass, his clothed cock sliding between his cheeks. “Shit, Frank,  _ Jesus.” _

_ “Gerard.”  _ Frank whined and pushed back on him. 

“Patience.” Gerard pushed his jeans and boxers down. He got himself slicked up, clumsily holding himself up above Frank. He grabbed Frank’s hips and yanked him up so that his hips were off the ground. He pushed in, groaning softly at the warm, tight heat around him. 

Frank buried his face in the rug and moaned. He knew he was going to get rug burn, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Gerard got a hand in Frank’s hair and yanked him up, pulling his hair tight and showing his face to the camera. Frank looked downright whorish- lips bright red, eyes squinted and brows furrowed in pleasure. “Show off your sex face, baby. Look at you, look like such a whore.”

“O-oh, oh, oh fuck yes, Gerard,” Frank panted. “Ah- ah- please-”

“You close, baby? You gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah, close.” Frank panted into the floor. “Real close, fuck me! Ah!”

“You want me to touch, baby? You want me to touch you, get a hand around your little cock?”

“Yes, yes, fuck-” Frank bucked his hips, his mouth falling open as Gerard finally got a hand around him. 

“Look at the camera, baby,” Gerard said, panting. He pumped Frank in time with his thrusts. “Show them how good it feels to have my hand around your tiny little dick.”

“It feels so good, Gerard,  _ ah, yeah, _ ” Frank whined. “I’m gonna cum-”

“Oh, yeah-  _ ah-  _ say my name, tell everyone who you belong to.” Gerard moaned against Frank’s shoulder. 

“Gerard- G-Gerard! Gee, please, please let me cum! Gerard!” Frank practically screamed. 

“Cum for me,” Gerard growled. 

Frank’s hips worked as he came on the carpet and Gerard’s hand, moaning in pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh, baby,  _ baby, _ ”  Gerard groaned. He bit down on Frank’s shoulder, hips stuttering as he came inside him. “Good little slut,  _ fuck.” _

Gerard pulled out, panting, and shut the recording off. He rolled Frank over onto his back. “Let me see.”

Frank laid on his back, panting as Gerard inspected the carpet burn on his knees, forearms, and face. 

“You feel alright, baby?”

Frank nodded. “Tired.”

“You.” Gerard kissed him. “You are  _ not  _ to post that video anywhere. That is for me and you and nobody else. Understand?”

Frank nodded, smiling softly. “But can I finish my dance, at least?”

“Only if you do it for me first.”

“I will. But take me to bed and cuddle me right now.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. 

Gerard got Frank’s legs around his waist and picked him up, bringing him to the bedroom. “C’mon, baby, let’s go nap.”

Frank hummed softly in agreement. 


End file.
